Maybe I'm a lion
by Nivarea
Summary: Tout le monde connait Red, le Dresseur Légendaire qui a vaincu la Team Rocket, et qui est devenu Maître de la Ligue. Mais ce que beaucoup ne savent pas, c'est qu'il existe un autre Dresseur dans l'ombre de Red, un Dresseur à l'orgueil d'un Lion.  OS


Yosh !

Me voilà donc après le break prit pour mon Bac, avec un OS, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Ce OS est une remise dans le bain de l'écriture, avant de reprendre Kanto's Story.

A noter : ce récit n'a aucun lien avec la dite Fic

Bref, bonne lecture. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'm a lion<strong>

Qu'allait-il donc faire à présent ? Il était perdu, complètement désemparé. Qui ne le serait pas après avoir été éjecté de la place qu'on pensait avoir ardemment mérité ? Il avait travaillé pour ce but, absolument tout donné ! Mais non, rien... Il avait été battu, il n'était pas le dresseur le plus puissant de Kanto.

-Pourquoi ?

Cette question était la seule qui daignait sortir de ses lèvres. A quatre pattes contre le sol, il gardait sa tête baissée, pour cacher ses larmes. Trop fier, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit pleurer...

Mais comment ne pourrait-il pas pleurer en cet instant précis ? Pendant quelques minutes, il avait réalisé son rêve ! Et à présent, ce dernier s'était éteint, avec sûrement plus aucune chance de se réaliser à nouveau.

Il sentit un bras se poser sur son épaule.

-Green...

-Ne m'approches pas ! hurla le garçon, se dégageant vivement, se redressant.

Son regard vert embué de larmes rencontra les iris rouges de l'autre garçon. Red. Son rival... depuis le premier jour.

OOOoooOOO

Green était debout, au centre du laboratoire de son grand-père. Si le garçon s'efforçait d'afficher une expression neutre, voir ennuyée, au fond de lui, il était plus impatient qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été de toute sa vie. 15 ans passés à Bourg-Palette, petit village de campagne de Kanto, où rien de bien passionnant ne se déroulait.

Mais ce matin, Green avait été tiré du lit par son grand-père. Si sa première réaction, somme-toute naturelle, avait été de s'énerver contre lui – 10 heures du matin était un horaire bien trop matinal pour se lever un week-end – il s'était vite ravisé à la nouvelle que lui avait appris le vieux Professeur.

Aujourd'hui, en effet, Green était réquisitionné par son grand-père pour partir faire une quête Pokémon.

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça... murmura le garçon.

-Tu dis ?

-Rien, occupe-toi de tes fesses !

L'assistant de son grand-père s'excusa prestement, et retourna auprès de ses collègues. Green afficha un sourire satisfait. En temps que petit-fils de la célébrité locale, Green pouvait facilement les renvoyer bouler sans aucun problème. Il trouvait ça amusant. Et puis, il n'aimait pas que les gens sachent vraiment qui il était, c'était donc un moyen de se protéger. Il était fier, et l'assumait.

Mais pour le moment, le garçon devait avouer qu'il s'impatientait un peu. Son grand-père, s'était absenté, disant qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps...

-Pas pour longtemps... mon cul, oui !

Il était parti déjà depuis un bon quart d'heure ! Et un quart d'heure d'attente le jour où il allait enfin recevoir son premier Pokémon, c'était déjà trop.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit. Green eu la satisfaction de voir son grand-père entrer. Puis, il grinça un peu, en découvrant un garçon derrière lui, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Red, son ami d'enfance. Ami d'enfance, car à présent, Green ne le supportait plus vraiment.

Pourquoi ? C'était évident ! Red était un gamin timide et naïf, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, ce qui faisait que beaucoup le croyaient muet. Si étant petit, cela avait plus amusé Green qu'autre chose, à présent, cela l'énervait.

-Hey, Pépé, t'en as mis du temps !

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Green, sourit le vieil homme.

-Ouais, c'est bon, je te pardonne. Par contre, qu'est ce que lui fiche ici ?

Il pointa son doigt sur Red, qui eu un petit sursaut de recul. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait : une véritable victime.

-Green, on ne montre pas du doigt, réprimanda le Professeur.

-S'tu veux. Mais pourquoi ce minable est là ?

-Red est ici pour la même raison que toi, Green. Je compte aussi lui donner un Pokémon pour partir à l'aventure, tout comme toi.

Douche froide en perspective pour Green. Lui qui s'était cru que son Grand-Père lui faisait une faveur... Non, il fallait qu'il partage ce merveilleux jour avec une andouille telle que Red. Le garçon afficha un regard surpris, de ses grands yeux rouges.

-C'est... vrai ?

C'était Red qui avait parlé, d'une voix timide. Deux mots et demi seulement. Green était atterré du choix de son grand-père. Non, décidément, le vieux n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous ! Comment pouvait-on imaginer confier un Pokémon à un type pareil quand on avait quelqu'un comme lui, Green, sous la main ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

-Bien entendu. Vous voyez les trois Poké Balls sur la table ?

Il désigna les trois balles rouge et blanche. Green et Red hochèrent la tête.

-Elles contiennent chacun un Pokémon. Et aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir le choix entre l'un de ces trois Pokémon. Va-y Red, commence à choisir.

-Pépé ! s'insurgea Green. Mon Pépé, et moi alors ?

-Patience Green, tu choisiras après.

Green grogna de mécontentement en regardant Red s'avancer devant la table. Son grand-père osait le faire passer en deuxième !

-Ils sont mignons, dit Red en observant à travers la coque translucide des trois Poké Balls. Je ne sais pas lequel prendre...

-Le choix de ton partenaire est très important, réfléchis-bien.

Pour Green, c'était tout réfléchi. Il prendrait le Pokémon au type supérieur à celui que prendrait Red, en vengeance de l'affront que ce dernier lui avait fait en passant avant lui.

-Je choisis celui-là.

Le garçon se saisit alors de la Ball du Pokémon plante.

-Bulbizarre, informa le grand-père de Green. Un très bon choix.

Green n'attendit pas plus. Il se planta devant la table, bousculant Red au passage pour bien lui faire comprendre qui était le Boss, et regarda les deux Poké Balls restantes. Il n'hésita pas, et sans vraiment prendre la peine de regarder l'autre Poké Ball, il prit celle contenant le Pokémon de feu.

-Je choisis celui-là !

-Salamèche, un Pokémon très énergétique.

Évidemment, il faisait toujours le meilleur choix ! Il se tourna vers Red qui observait son Pokémon dans sa Poké Ball avec une admiration certaine. Navrant.

-Attends un peu Red ! Voyons donc voir lequel de nos Pokémon est le plus fort !

Le regard de Red se fit d'abord surpris. Puis, il changea de tout au tout, devenant plus sûr de lui, et un sourire naquit sur son visage, ce qui surprit un peu Green.

-D'accord. Bulbizarre vas-y !

-Salamèche, à toi !

OOOoooOOO

C'est ainsi qu'était née leur rivalité. Un combat dans le laboratoire du Professeur Chen, son grand-père. Green l'avait remporté haut la main, évidement. Il faut dire que lui en connaissait un rayon sur les Pokémon.

Mais aujourd'hui, dans la dernière salle de la Ligue Pokémon, c'était lui qui était dans la position du perdant. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Red en face de lui l'observait. Green s'attendait à le voir se moquer... Mais non, c'était plus un regard désolé qu'il lui lançait.

-Green, pardon, continua Red.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! cracha le garçon. Tu m'as tout pris ! L'amour de mon grand-père, mon titre de Maître Pokémon, la gloire qui m'était destiné, tout !

Red ne répondit pas à ça. Et il n'avait pas à répondre. Il était injuste que ce soit lui qui ai le droit de devenir Maître Pokémon. Green avait trop donné pour tout abandonner maintenant... Trop souffert.

OOOoooOOO

Enterrer un Pokémon était toujours difficile pour un dresseur. Et Green connu cette douleur, alors même qu'il n'était pas Dresseur depuis encore très longtemps.

-Ratattac... Pardonne-moi.

Devant le tombe du fier Pokémon rat, au premier étage de la Tour Pokémon à Lavanville, Green était détruit. Son Pokémon était mort par sa faute, une erreur d'inattention. Alors qu'il traversait la Grotte creusée dans le massif des rocheuses, il avait dût faire face à une horde de Pokémon sauvages. Aidé de ses fidèles Pokémon, Reptincel, Ratattac, Roucoups, Caninos et Kadabra, il les avait bien repoussés. Mais dans un moment d'égarement, dans sa vanité, il avait cru les avoir tous vaincus... Jusqu'à ce qu'un Onix se relève et s'en prenne directement à lui.

Son Ratattac s'était interposé, et avait sauvé son Dresseur. Green avait tenté d'intervenir, mais avant-même qu'il ne puisse, une attaque Jet de Pierre eut raison de son Ratattac. Kadabra mis finalement Onix au tapis, en représailles.

Green aurait bien tenté de le ranimer à coup de potions... Mais par fierté, encore une fois, il avait refusé de s'abaisser à acheter des objets de soin. Et le temps de sortir de la Grotte, Ratattac avait succombé à ses blessures.

A jamais, pour Green, cette mort resterait le symbole de sa vantardise. Il se promit que plus jamais ceci arriverait.

-J'espère que d'où tu es, tu me regarde, Ratattac, murmura le dresseur. Je le promets, je deviendrais Maître Pokémon !

Cette promesse faite, il se redressa, prêt à aller en découdre avec la Team Rocket, qui avait investie les lieux d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire. C'était le premier pas qu'il ferait dans la voie du Maître Pokémon.

Mais à peine s'était-il tourné qu'il découvrit Red, son rival.

-Toi ! rugit-il. Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici, minable ?

Red fronça les sourcils à l'interjection de Green, sans répondre. Cela eu le don de l'énerver.

-Tes Pokémon ne sont pas morts ? se moqua-t-il. Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé un Osselait dans cette tour, ils sont assez rare.

C'était faux, bien entendu, il n'avait pas même commencé à explorer la tour. Mais il se devait de paraître supérieur à Red, son rival. Et il se refusait de mentionner la Team Rocket, afin qu'il ne parte pas les défaire. C'était son rôle de le faire !

-Par contre, renchérit-t-il, je peux les mettre KO.

-Encore un combat... soupira Red. Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

Green envoya son Roucoups, tandis qu'en face, Red répondait avec son Pikachu. Green grimaça, il était mal parti.

-Roucoups, attaque Tornade !

Le Pokémon vol battit fortement des ailes, pour créer un courant d'air tournoyant, avant de l'envoyer droit sur le Pikachu adverse. Mais non seulement la souris électrique encaissa l'attaque sans problème, mais en plus elle commença à se charger en électricité.

Green n'eut pas le temps de rappeler son Pokémon, et Roucoups tomba au sol inconscient, suite à l'électrocution orchestrée par le Pokémon de Red.

-Pas mal minable ! lança Green. Mais le suivant ne sera pas si faible !

Il envoya une nouvelle Poké Ball, pour laisser sortir son second Pokémon. Il s'agissait de son Caninos, trouvaille récente.

-Pikachu, Cage-Eclair !

Caninos se retrouva entravé par une cage d'électricité statique. Mais Green ne se souciait pas de ça. Cette fois-ci, il avait de quoi soigner dans son sac. Sans attendre, il administra de l'Anti-para à son Pokémon.

Caninos utilisa ensuite une attaque hurlement, qui renvoya Pikachu dans sa Poké Ball. A la place en sortit un autre Pokémon de Red, d'une autre Ball. Green sourit en le voyant apparaître : Herbizarre.

-Parfait ! Caninos, Flammèche !

Le Pokémon chien cracha des gerbes de flammes, qui atteignirent directement le Pokémon de Red. Mais il ne fut pas mis tout de suite au tapis. Green s'en montra satisfait, n'en attendant pas moins du Pokémon de départ de son rival.

-Herbizarre, reviens ! Carabaffe, go !

Hum... Voilà qui était plus problématique. Un Pokémon eau, que Red, il le savait, avait recueilli après qu'il ai été abandonné par un dresseur, à Carmin-Sur-Mer. Une chance insolente et certaine.

Mais pas question de se laisser faire ! Green ordonna à son Pokémon d'attaquer, par une Morsure. Il ne se heurta qu'à la dure carapace du Pokémon Eau, en résultant un désagréable son, semblable à celui d'une craie sur un tableau noir.

-Repli, grinça Green. Caninos a dut avoir mal aux dents.

Red prit l'initiative, et lança son attaque, un Pistolet à O. Le chien flamboyant aboya de douleur, ce qui mit un pincement au cœur de Green. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, et renvoya son Pokémon au combat. Caninos hurla à nouveau, pour forcer Carabaffe à retourner dans sa Poké Ball.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un autre Pokémon qui vint au combat, Evoli.

-Tiens, nouveau celui-là, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Red lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais Green l'ignora. Il se contenta d'ordonner à Caninos d'utiliser une attaque Flammèche. Le Evoli se retrouva dans les flammes, mais tint bien le coup.

Le mignon Pokémon écouta alors les ordres de son dresseur, et utilisa une Vive-Attaque.

-Il est nul ! se moqua Green.

-Je viens juste de l'avoir, se défendit Red.

Green en termina avec lui, d'une attaque Morsure. Le Evoli se retrouva KO. Red rappela son Pokémon, et envoya le suivant : Carabaffe.

Sans aucune surprise, le Caninos de Green eu à essuyer un Pistolet à O, qui suffit à le mettre KO. Green rappela son Pokémon. Il remit la Ball à la ceinture, et se saisit de la suivante, pour envoyer son Pokémon : Kadabra.

-Kadabra, Rafale-Psy !

L'onde psychique qui sortit des yeux de Kadabra tourmenta un moment Carabaffe. Mais ce dernier en sortit, pour attaquer, d'une attaque Morsure. Une attaque physique sur un Pokémon tel que Kadabra était ravageur, et le Pokémon psy le sentit passer.

-Tiens bon ! Choc Mental !

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, et l'attaque Charge de Carabaffe mit Kadabra au tapis. Green grogna un moment, et appela le Pokémon suivant, Léviator.

-Léviator, Draco-Rage !

L'attaque de type Dragon fut encaissée par Carabaffe, qui se montra néanmoins essoufflé. La réponse à l'attaque fut une Morsure, ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment Green. Il attaqua à nouveau à l'aide d'une Draco-Rage, qui laissa Carabaffe KO.

Red rappella la tortue d'Eau, et renvoya son premier Pokémon, Pikachu. Green eu un léger rire.

-Même si t'as la supériorité du type, tu pense vraiment pouvoir vaincre mon Léviator avec un simple Pikachu ? T'es nul !

Léviator ouvrit grand sa mâchoire, et utilisa sa puissante attaque Morsure sur Pikachu. La souris électrique poussa un cri de détresse qui fit sourire Green. Trop effrayé, le Pokémon n'écouta pas les ordres de Red.

-Encore une fois, Morsure !

Léviator allait aller pour réitérer son attaque, mais Pikachu fût plus rapide, et emprisonna Léviator dans une attaque Cage-Eclair. Green pesta de rage, surtout lorsque paralysé, Léviator ne pût réaliser son attaque. En prime, il se prit une attaque Tonerre, qui faillit le mettre KO.

-Eu par la malchance...

Il rappela aussitôt Léviator dans sa Ball, voulant éviter qu'il soit déjà mis hors de combat, et envoya Reptincel, son fidèle Reptincel au combat.

-Je me laisserais pas faire ! rugit Green. Tu m'entends Red ?

-Tu parles trop, soupira le garçon.

Green, de rage, fit attaquer Reptincel, qui mit Pikachu KO d'une seule attaque Tranche.

-Pikachu, reviens. Reptincel, à toi !

Green eu un rictus amusé. Le même Pokémon pour lui et son rival.

-On va voir qui a le meilleur Reptincel !

-Compte bien dessus !

Les deux Pokémon commencèrent à se lancer un festival d'attaques. Tranche, Flammèche, Brouillard, Frénésie, tout y passa. Mais aucun des deux Pokémon ne se laissa faire. Finalement, les deux attaquèrent chacun avec Tranche. Suivit d'un moment de silence, comme après l'attaque en même temps de deux samouraïs.

Finalement, le Reptincel de Green s'effondra. Le garçon en resta stupéfait.

-Quoi ?

-Désolé Green, mais je crois que t'as perdu...

La suite du combat fut sans surprise. Avec un Pokémon paralysé, et deux Pokémon en face, Green eu vite fait de perdre. Ne souhaitant pas réitérer la mauvaise expérience qu'il avait eu avec Ratattac, il se pressa au Centre Pokémon.

Le temps des soins, passé, Green apprit alors que Red avait vaincu la Team Rocket au sommet de la Tour Pokémon. Il resta un moment interdit.

Red avait osé lui voler son moment de célébrité. Rageur, Green se promit alors de ne plus jamais se laisser devancer par son rival.

OOOoooOOO

Un moment de gloire, volé par Red, qui s'était couvert de notoriété. Si encore ça n'avait été qu'à la Tour Pokémon... Non, il avait fallu que cela se réitère aussi lors de l'invasion de la Sylphe Sarl... Alors qu'il approchait du sommet, après de nombreux combats, Red était apparu. Ce dernier avait profité du fait qu'il ai affaibli les Rockets pour arriver facilement en haut. Et avec la fatigue accumulée, Green s'était fait battre facilement.

En cela, il refusait la pitié que lui proposait ici Red,. Le garçon qui se tenait debout face à lui n'était autre que celui qui lui avait brisé ses rêves !

-Jamais je te le pardonnerais, Red ! T'es qu'un minable !

-Je... J'ai rien fait de mal, se défendit le garçon, toujours cet air naïf sur le visage, mêlé à de la gêne.

Bien entendu qu'il ne savait rien ! Cet idiot n'avait jamais réalisé le mal qu'il lui faisait. Et tout le monde semblait le prendre pour un saint.

-Green, Red !

Interrompus par ce cri, les deux garçons tournèrent la tête, pour découvrir Peter, accompagné du Grand-Père de Green. Ce dernier se frotta précipitamment les yeux, pour essuyer ses larmes. Que Red le voit pleurer, c'était déjà quelque chose... Mais que son grand-père et l'un des membres du conseil des 4 le voient aussi dans cet état, c'était hors de question.

-Lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais battu le conseil, Green, j'ai accouru aussi vite que j'ai pût ! dit le Professeur Chen. Mais le temps que j'arrive ici, Red t'avait déjà vaincu.

Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Ça faisait déjà assez mal comme ça de se voir incapable d'embrasser son rêve...

-Deux dresseurs aussi bons, vous êtes un véritable découvreur de talents, Chen, commenta Peter.

Ce commentaire redressa très légèrement le moral de Green, qui restait cependant au plus bas. Chen se tourna vers lui.

-Green... Si j'avais pensé que tu arriverais ici en partant du Bourg-Palette... Je suis fier de toi, mon petit-fils.

Et ce dernier l'étreignit. Green fut tout d'abord surpris de cette marque d'affection de la part de celui qui l'avait élevé. Puis, il resserra ses bras autour de son grand-père.

-Merci Pépé, murmura Green.

L'étreinte se sépara. Green était un peu apaisé. Mais la douleur d'avoir été séparé de son titre par la cause de Red restait en lui, tel un poison.

-Green, ce qui t'a manqué, c'est plus de considération envers tes Pokémon. Tu les aime, cela se voit... Mais tu ne vois en eux que des machines à combattre. Tu es trop fier de toi.

-Ce...

-Mais je sais que tu es capable de changer ça, Green, relativisa Chen. Sinon, jamais tu n'aurais pût en arriver là.

Green resta un moment muet... Était-ce vrai ? Il ne saurait le dire... Son grand-père se tourna alors vers Red, pour le féliciter à son tour.

Ce fut difficile d'écouter ce discours pour Green. Entendre son grand-père couvrir d'éloge le garçon qui lui avait volé son rêve, c'était insoutenable. Surtout que ce dernier ne méritait probablement pas la moitié des éloges !

C'en fut trop pour Green. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, il s'éclipsa, discrètement. Et une fois à l'entrée du Plateau Indigo, il se mit à courir, loin de cet endroit, pour tenter de calmer sa douleur.

Tout en courant, il repensa à son aventure... Avait-il vraiment manqué d'attention envers ses Pokémon ? L'image de son Ratattac lui revint en mémoire, et il était tenté de dire oui.

Il s'arrêta de courir, se trouvant en haut des escaliers du Plateau Indigo, face à la Route Victoire. D'ici, il pouvait contempler tout Kanto, cette région qu'il avait parcouru dans l'espoir de devenir maître. Cette région qu'il avait découverte, et qui, au fond de lui, l'avait changé...

Il s'assit alors sur les marches, contemplant le soleil.

-Je serais... trop fier ?

Sa fierté... Green ne saurait dire d'où elle venait. Il était sûrement né avec, et il avait grandi avec... C'était cette fierté qui lui avait fait perdre un compagnon, cette fierté qui avait fait qu'il avait fait de Red son ennemi. Oh, mais pas question de vraiment redevenir ami avec Red ! Non, ce dernier lui avait fait trop mal. Il ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais.

Tel le lion qu'il avait tenté d'être, Green s'était laissé guider par sa fierté. Mais au fond, était il un Lion ? Ou bien n'était-il que le lionceau qui veut se faire grand ?

Ces questions dans la tête, Green décida de recommencer à voyager. Kanto l'avait changé, sûrement cette dernière pourrait-elle le faire à nouveau...

OOOoooOOO

-Hum... J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop tarder !

Green, assis au fond de son arène de Jadielle, s'impatientait un peu. Il faut dire qu'il avait été dérangé à Cramois'île, et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, continuer à étudier ce Volcan, et pourquoi il était entré en éruption, sans que rien ne le prédise.

-D'ailleurs...

Green sortit de sa poche son Pokématos, et composa un numéro de téléphone. Une voix sortit de l'appreil.

-Allô Green. Tu veux quoi ?

-Dis, tu n'aurais pas un petit frère ?

Il se retint de justesse d'ajouter « minable » au bout de sa phrase. Mais il était désormais loin le temps où il l'appelait ainsi.

-Non...

-Je me demandais juste...

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien...

Cette conversation ressemblait presque à celle entre deux amis... Mais Green et Red n'étaient toujours pas amis. Ils se respectaient, c'était tout. Green lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir vaincu... Mais avec le temps, il avait apprit à pardonner un peu. Il avait grandi.

En 3 ans, il avait renoncé à la poursuite du titre de maître de la Ligue. Même si c'était pour quelques minutes, il l'avait été. Et puis, il se plaisait comme champion d'arène.

La porte de l'arène s'ouvrit alors. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Green.

-... pour rien. Salut.

-...Ouais, salut...

Et il raccrocha. Il se tourna alors vers le dresseur qui était entré, avec un intérêt tout particulier. Ce dernier avait sût réveiller sa curiosité, et sa fierté, celle du lion. Green se leva, et vint à la rencontre du garçon, et lança avec un sourire malin :

-Alors, prêt à te battre, Johto-Boy ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà donc.<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^

Et bien entendu, si vous avez aimé, merci de laisser une review, c'est mon seul salaire.

~_Maybe I'm a lion_ est le titre d'une musique de Final Fantasy VIII, superbement reprise façon métal par les Black Mages~

Niv'


End file.
